El amor lo decidirá
by Paulina Mendez
Summary: Cuando Carter se muda a Londres conoce a 5 chicos súper simpáticos los cuales son Harry,Niall,Liam,Louis y Zayn. Pero ¿qué pasara sí alguien de ellos se enamorara? O talvez y ¿si ella se enamorara?
1. Chapter 1

p data-p-id="d12b6a483e60b86d8bab2e07b011ff20"Cuando_ Carter se muda a Londres conoce a 5 chicos súper simpáticos los cuales son Harry,Niall,Liam,Louis y Zayn./p  
p data-p-id="a06082052010a9d2b2467838f0cfdb4e"Pero ¿qué pasara sí alguien de ellos se enamorara? O talvez y ¿si ella se enamorara?/p 


	2. Chapter 2

_POV

Cuando volví estaba vestida así el_amor_lo_decidirá/set?id=105936148

¿Porqué? Esa es la pregunta que me hago ahora a mi misma,todo comenzó hace una semana cuando volví de la universidad a la casa de mis padres,mi padre es empresario y mi madre es ama de casa,se estarán preguntando como soy físicamente,tengo piel morena,cabello café oscuro y liso,delgada,ojos café oscuro,labios pequeños y rosas,cuando iba a entrar a la casa,vi que el auto de mi padre estaba ahí,y eso era raro porque siempre volvía a las 9:30 o a las 10,entonces cuando entre mis padres me llamaron de la sala,me senté en el sillón individual.

Tm:hija,debemos decirte algo sumamente importante.

Tp:hija,nos vamos a mudar a Londres.

_:pero todos,los tres?.

Tm:si.

_:pero y la universidad y mis amigas.

Tp:vas a tener que despedirte de ellas y vas a entrar a otra universidad.

_:y a que universidad voy a entrar?

Tp:a una de las más prestigiadas de Londres

Así fue como ahora estoy en camino a mi nueva casa en Londres,lo peor es que voy a ser la nueva en la universidad.


	3. Chapter 3

_POV

Cuando llegamos a la casa era grande y blanca con beige de tres pisos con un jardín muy grande,entré y subí las escaleras y encontré mi cuarto,¿se me olvido mencionar que yo nací y crecí aquí? Pues así fue hasta que nos tuvimos que mudar cuando tenía 12 años.

Y supongo que mi cuarto esta como lo deje y entré y estaba como lo deje hace 7 años.

Mi habitació el_amor_lo_decidirá/set?id=105962952

Antes de mudarme,mis amigas y amigos de la universidad me hicieron una fiesta de despedida,los voy a extrañar mucho.

FLASHBACK

Estaba vestida así el_amor_lo_decidirá_segundo/set?id=105936537

Estaba en la casa de mis mejores amigas Alexandra,Alexandria y Alessandra,lo sé,raro pero son trillizas y sus padres les pusieron nombre similares pero es muy fácil diferenciarlas,Alexandra tiene el cabello negro con rallos rojos,Alexandria lo tiene café oscuro y Alessandra rubio con rayos cafés,Alexandra realmente lo tiene café oscuro,pero como se parecía mucho a Alexandria decidió pintarselo para que las pudieran diferenciar.

_:no debieron haberse molestado chicas

Alex:oye somos mejores amigas,claro que sí

Alexandria:además no fue tanta molestia,sabes que nuestros padres te quieren muchísimo

Aless:te vamos a extrañar mucho

_:yo a ustedes las quiero muchísimo

Xxxx:_ puedo interrumpir?

Me voltee y era...


	4. Chapter 4

Me voltee y era

_:Federico

Federico:hola _

_POV

Federico es el hermano adoptivo de mis amigas trillizas,cuando el tenía 16 fue adoptado por los padres de las trillizas es mayor que las chicas y yo por un año,tiene 20,el es un buen amigo,de verdad,pero aveces puede pasarse de la raya,pero seguro vino a despedirse de mí.

_:que pasa?

Federico:sólo vine a despedirme de ti,_,sólo quiero que sepas que te voy a extrañar mucho y espero que nunca me olvides y podamos seguir siendo amigos.

_:(sonreí) claro que sí tonto eres mi mejor amigo hombre,te quiero mucho.(lo abrace)

Federico:también te voy a extrañar

Tp:hija,debemos irnos,ahora

_:si,pa

Todos:adiós _

_:adiós chicos

END FLASHBACK

Y así es como termine aquí,antes de irnos me vestí así para poder estar más cómoda durante el el_amor_lo_decidirá_tercer/set?id=105943149


	5. Chapter 5

Al siguiente día cuando desperté,tome una ducha y luego me vestí así el_amor_lo_decidirá_cuarto/set?id=105964773

Baje las escaleras y me encontré con Margarita,la cocinera que se mudó con nosotros cuando yo nací,me dejo el desayuno en la mesa

_:buenos días,Margarita

_:buenos días,_

_:y mis padres?

Margarita:ellos salieron,tu madre de compras y tu padre a su nuevo trabajo

_:y cual es el nombre de la universidad a la que voy a ir

Margarita:es la Universidad de Cambridge

_:bromeas cierto?

Margarita:porque lo dices?

_:porque bueno que clase de nombre es ese.

Margarita:es el nombre de una de las universidades más prestigiadas de Londres

_:esta bien,oye voy a ir a Starbucks y después a Nando's ok?

Margarita:si quiera sabes donde es?

_:se te olvido que yo crecí aquí?,obvio se donde están,además mis papas me dijeron que puedo salir siempre y cuando vuelva antes de que ellos lleguen de sus trabajos.

Margarita:esta bien pero ve con cuidado

_:siempre

En mi camino a Starbucks,estaba caminando mientras escuchaba música y bueno choque con alguien,eran dos chicos y me caí al suelo.

Xxxx:lo siento mucho,de verdad,perdóname.

Xxxx:lo siento,estas bien?

Cuando levanté la vista me encontré con unos ojos azules y verdes.

Xxxx:estas bien?

_:ah sí sí,estoy bien,

Xxxx:soy Harry

Xxxx:y yo Niall

_:soy (tn) Carter

Harry:lo lamento mucho de verdad.

_:no fui yo,no vi por donde iba

Niall:segura que estas bien.

_:si de verdad

Harry:eres nueva en la ciudad?

Niall:porque nunca te habíamos visto por aquí

_:sí,me acabo de mudar de _(Tp)

Harry:ah ok

Niall:y vas a la universidad o algo?

_:sí,voy a entrar a la universidad Cambridge

Harry:nosotros vamos a esa universidad

Niall:eres la chica nueva,no?

_:sí,esa soy yo

Harry:bueno,si necesitas que alguien te muestre la universidad solo búscanos

Niall:y adonde ibas antes de que terminarás en el suelo?

_:a Starbucks

Harry:y sabes donde esta?

_:yo nací y crecí aquí hasta que me mude cuando tenía 12,pero sí recuerdo y después voy a ir a Nando's para comer.

Niall:te amo

_:que?

Harry:perdónalo,es que dice que ama a todos lo que van a Nando's y que les gusta mucho la comida

Niall:te gusta la comida?

_:sí,mucho

Niall:te amo

Harry:ya déjala la vas a asustar.

Niall:si quieres vamos juntos,te acompañamos.

_:eh sí está bien


	6. Chapter 6

p data-p-id="3381691551def448c97c39d584546e18"_ POV/p  
p data-p-id="564755149372ebd7bc51fc41af0b1ffa"Un mes después/p  
p data-p-id="1e4a161bca80c5dadee4d7feee203eac"Estaba vestida así el_amor_lo_decidirá_quinto/set?id=106043152/p  
p data-p-id="ba82a8acff5505793f07092c87b46b3a"Ya ha pasado un mes desde que conocí a Harry y Niall,también me presentaron a Louis,Liam y Zayn,unos amigos suyos de la universidad,ahora estoy acostumbrada a los trabajos de universidad,también hace unas semanas ellos concursaron en The X Factor,y entonces crearon la banda One Direction,estoy enamorada de su música,siguen yendo a la universidad y también seguimos viéndonos./p  
p data-p-id="c31a9ec943e99f24a23e76ce1e1c63c0"Las novias de los chicos son geniales,y buenas amigas,pero Niall y Harry son los únicos que no tienen novias,Niall es un dulce y un ternurita,no entiendo como es que no tiene debo admitir que me gusta,es genial muy lindo,sus ojos son tan lindos,incluso se me ocurrió algo así como un dicho y es éste:Sus ojos son un océano,una mirada y me ahogo ya que sus ojos son azules./p  
p data-p-id="09c0c8f4f70d99c3dddc0d4481212dc5"Es muy lindo y Harry es como un hermano mayor para mi,es muy sobreprotector pero es genial es como el hermano mayor que nunca he tenido,mis amigas son muy buenas y he estado hablando con mis amigas de _(Tp),y bueno Fede le pidió matrimonio a su novia Izzy González hace un mes,ya me mandaron una invitación y voy a ir./p  
p data-p-id="6462a765e517c34aebbebc8a850916c2"Niall:hola mi princesa/p  
p data-p-id="25baad01a8c74bb311a0b922b5e3d2b0"_:hola duende/p  
p data-p-id="04a48f0da2a4a929019637c2f4431862"Harry:hola preciosa/p  
p data-p-id="dea7a59386baf4ce9e1ea6b1fd5d3b5a"_:hola,mis sexys rulos/p  
p data-p-id="7d83d542362f19b9dc293e000bd00c9e"Liam:hola cuchara/p  
p data-p-id="8fb6e78f4a7885b2b06c485607314054"_:hola daddy/p  
p data-p-id="0a68a2a9b61430246812f9cc1f0ed4ef"Louis:hola zanahoria/p  
p data-p-id="fbe18b564c6b9fcbfcdb696abf85194f"_:hola boo bear/p  
p data-p-id="2faba3ed7ad1a39566c93b68c4dfcccd"Zayn:vas happenin'/p  
p data-p-id="4434dc607a567d8f23d4ffee66d1263f"_:hola bad boy/p  
p data-p-id="5129eb42680b3d638c4661b162c28159"Xxxx:que no extrañas?/p  
p data-p-id="0e0844c8d7ec88c3fcd99fe43b1670df"Me voltee y era/p 


	7. Chapter 7

Me voltee y era

Vestida así el_amor_lo_decidirá_sexto/set?id=106049033

_:Fede?

Fede:hablo enserio,que no extrañas?

_:claro que sí.(corriendo a abrazarlo)

Fede:te he extrañado mucho(te levanta del piso y te hace girar)

_:bajame tonto(riendo)

Liam:ahh,_,no nos vas a presentar?

_:ah,sí,lo siento,chicos este es Federico,mi mejor amigo de _(Tp) y Fede estos son Liam,Harry,Zayn,Louis y Niall son mis amigos de la universidad

Fede:gusto en conocerlos(poniendo un brazo sobre mis hombros)

Chicos:igual

_:que haces aquí?

Fede:pues vine a decirte algo muy importante

_:y que es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir?

Fede:te lo voy a decir pero a solas(serio)

_:esta bien,chicos podrían dejarnos solos un momento?

Chicos:claro(se van a sentar a una mesa como a 7 metros lejos)

_:y bien que querías decirme?

Fede:la boda se cancela

_:que,porque?

Fede:Izzy término conmigo

_:porque?

Fede:ella dice que ya no podemos estar juntos,pero yo se que me esta mintiendo,y por eso eso necesito tu ayuda

_:que quieres que haga?

Fede:me ayudes a saber porque término conmigo y hacer que vuelva conmigo

_:porque no mejor le dices a tus hermanas que te ayuden?

Fede:si,diablos como no se me ocurrió?

_:porque tu no tienes mi gran imaginación e inteligencia jaja

Fede:si que graciosa (sarcasmo)

_:bueno ya,no te puedo ayudar y lo sabes ya que bueno no conozco gran bien a Izzy

Fede:esta bien entiendo pero quiero saber algo.

_:que?

Fede:crees que me pueda quedar en tu casa hasta que deba volver a _(Tp)

_:sí claro

Fede:gracias

(Nos fuimos a sentar con los chicos)

Niall:podemos hablar,_?

_:claro

(Niall se levanta y lo sigues,caminan hasta llegar al frente de los dormitorios)

_:estas bien,Niall?

Niall:que sí estoy bien?,que no ves que estoy enojado?

_:sí pero porque?

Niall:porque,_ yo te quiero desde la primera vez que nos conocimos,me gustas y me molesta verte con otro chico que no sea yo,me molesta verte sonreír mientras hablas con otro chico!eso es lo que pasa!que me gustas y no me atrevo a decírtelo por miedo a que no sientas lo mismo y perdamos nuestra amistad

_:Niall yo también te quiero,me gustas desde hace mucho,créeme que sí y quiero estar contigo (sonriendo)

Niall:no sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado para escuchar eso

_:oh,créeme que sí.

(Niall te levanta,te gira y después te baja)

Niall:_,te gustaría ser mi novia?

_:me encantaría (sonriendo)

(Niall te levanta y te besa)

Hola chicas,necesito nombre para las novias de los chicos y también descripciones,gracias


	8. Chapter 8

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Maldito despertador,lo odio,me levanté,me duche,seque mi cabello y me vestí así el_amor_lo_decidirá_séptimo/set?id=106072449 y baje a la cocina a desayunar

Fede:buenos días,_

_:buenos días Fede

Fede:quieres desayunar?

_:sí claro

Fede:ten,se que te gusta mucho como cocino

(Me entrego un plato con hotcakes,salchichas,un vaso con jugo de naranja,pan tostado y un vaso de leche,mi favorito!)

_:ay Fede eres un amor,que chica no daría cualquier cosa con tal de estar contigo?

Fede:tu,quizás

_:eso es porque te quiero más como a un hermano mayor,eres mi hermano de otra madre y me encanta como cocinas

Fede:te lo dije,y gracias hermana menor de otra madre por halagar como cocino

_:de nada y es un placer halagar a tu comida,(mire el reloj,diablos voy a llegar tarde)oye voy a llegar tarde así que adiós!

Fede:pero no has terminado de desayunar! (grito)

_:termino en la escuela!(agarre un pan tostado y un pedazo de hotcake) adiós

Fede:adiós!

Cuando llegue ya iba tarde para mi primer clase,entré corriendo a la escuela y al salón,iba 10 minutos tarde y mi profesor odia que alguien llegue tarde así que supongo que tendré detención)

ás:llegua tarde señorita Carter

_:lo se profesor y de verdad lo siento

ás:disculparse no lo va a arreglar,tiene detención y punto.

_:sí profe

Profe:tome asiento

(La clase pasó rápido,cuando sonó el timbre salí corriendo,no he visto a Niall en todo el día,apenas comenzó la escuela y ya estoy desesperada por verlo,cuando iba a medio camino sentí como alguien me tapaba los ojos)

Xxxx:buscas a alguien? (Conozco esa voz)

Me voltee y era

_:Reid?

Reid:buscas a alguien?

_:Reid!(abrazándolo muy fuerte)

Reid:hola changuita (levantandote del piso)

Niall:_?

_:Niall!

Niall:puedes explicarme que haces con éste?!(gritando)

Reid:oye imbécil tu no le vas a gritar así a ella!(gritando)

Niall:y tu quien te crees para hablarme así idiota ella es mi...

_:basta!,Niall éste es Reid mi hermano gemelo mayor

Niall:hermano?!

Reid:sí hermano,soy el hermano mayor y gemelo de _,y ahora quien eres tu?

Niall:su novio

Reid:ah,así que tu eres el novio duende de mi hermana

_:sí,Reid él es mi novio Niall

Reid:si le rompes el corazón,te rompo el cuello

Niall estaba ¿asustado?,bueno es obvio,cuando Reid quiere asustar a alguien se empeña en hacerlo y mucho

Tu:Reid,no lo asustes tonto

Reid:lo siento

Niall:esta bien no te preocupes

Tu:Reid que haces aquí?

Reid:mama me dijo que quería que viniera porque tenía algo muy importante que decirnos a los chicos y ti,a todos

Tu:ah,ok

Reid:adiós changuita (te abraza)

Tu:adiós tonto

Reid se va

Niall:chicos?(enojado)

Tu:ehh sí mis otros hermanos mayores

Niall:her...

Xxxx:hermanos?!


	9. Chapter 9

_Xxxx:hermanos?!_

Me voltee y eran

Lo,Li,Z,H:hermanos?!

Tu:chicos!

Lo,Li,Z,H:como que hermanos?!

Tu:dejen de gritarme ya!

Louis:desde cuando tienes hermanos?

Tu:desde siempre idiota

Liam:enserio?

Tu:enserio,de verdad tengo 4 hermanos hombres mayores y uno de ellos es mi hermano gemelo mayor

Harry:y nunca pensaste en decírnoslo?

Tu:nunca preguntaron

Niall:debiste habernos dicho

Tu:lo sé y lo siento pero es que me es muy difícil conseguir un novio porque siempre les digo que tengo 4 hermanos mayores se van,desaparecen y ya no me vuelven a hablar porque mis hermanos dan mucho miedo.

Zayn:pero eres la única mujer?

Tu:de los hijos si pero esta mi mama

Niall:y cuando me los presentas

Tu:esta tarde que te parece?

Niall:genial

Chic s muy pronto conocerán a los hermosos y guapos hermanos de rayis,espero les gusten


	10. Chapter 10

_POV

Cuando se terminaron las clases me fui a mi casa,Niall iría esa tarde a conocer a mis hermanos,lo peor es que son 4 cuatro,bueno 3 descontando a Reid pero aún así van a í la puerta y apenas la cerré,estaba acorralada contra la puerta por 3 cuerpos gigantes masculinos.

Xxxx:_!

Tu:hermanos mayores!

Les diré sobre mis hermanos,verán el mayor de los 4 es James,tiene el cabello gris (ya ven que hay muchachos con cabello gris) con ojos verdes y piel bronceada de 23 años,después esta Javadd con cabello café arenoso y ojos verdes con piel pálida pero no muy transparente (como la piel de Liam) de 22 años y después el tercer mayor es Reid con cabello claro oscuro café y ojos verdes con piel bronceada de 21 y el último es Edward con cabello negro y ojos verdes de 20 años,no tengo ni la menor idea de como cada uno tiene un aspecto diferente,mi mama es pelirroja de ojos verdes y piel pálida y mi papa tiene el cabello negro con ojos grises,supongo que genes de antepasados,ayy quien sabe pero bueno y al final estoy yo,la única hija y la más pequeña de los 5 hermanos Carter,después les diré en que trabaja cada uno.

James:te extrañamos mucho changuita

Tu:y yo a ustedes

Javadd:Reid nos acaba de contar que tienes un noviecito.(enojado)

Edward:y que es parte de la banda One Direction.(enojado)

James:y que tiene muchas fans que harán lo que sea por estar con el incluso enviar imágenes con Photoshop y mandarte hate en Twitter (enojado)

Mis hermanos están enojados y eso no es bueno y mucho menos que sepan que mi novio es una súper ,aparte son bipolares,un minuto están felices y al otro están súper de lo peor.

Tu:siii,eh chicos ,mi novio va a veniraconocerlos.(lo dice súper rápido)

R,J,Jav,E:que?!

En eso tocan el timbre,dios Niall acaba de llegar,abro la puerta y

Tu:hola Niall

Niall:hola amor

Tu:pasa(nerviosa)

James:así que tu eres el novio súper estrella de mi hermanita.

Niall:s-si,s-so-soy Niall

Edward:más te vale no lastimar a nuestra hermanita si no quieres salir lastimado

Javadd:le rompes el corazón y te rompemos el cuello.

Reid:entendido?

Niall:s-sí

R,J,Jav y E:bien,bienvenido a la familia cuñado!

Diablos,realmente son bipolares,primero lo asustan y después le andan diciendo cuñ ,de verdad

Niall:bueno creo que me voy,adiós amor(te besa)

Tu:adiós

James:bien ahora a pasar mucho tiempo juntos

Desde ahí me la pase platicando con mis hermanos y me ayudaron a hacer mi tarea,ser la única mujer tiene sus ventajas,por ejemplo decirle a tus hermanos que noble entiendes a tu tarea y ellos te la hacen toda en una hoja y tu la pasas en la única mujer es lo mejor.


	11. Chapter 11

me levanté,me duché y me puse el_amor_lo_decidirá_décimo/set?id=115736732

Tu:buenos días,bipolares!

Jav,R,J,E:buenos días,hermanita

Tu:y bien que les pareció Niall

Jav:para mi que es un gran chico con

R:a mi me cae bien,a mi que va a ser un gran cuñado

J:parece buen chico pero no creo que llegue a ser mi cuñado

E:solo voy a decir,que si te lástima yo lo lastimo entendido?

Tu:si,pero James por qué dices que no crees que llegue a ser tu cuñado?

James:porque no mejor empiezas a desayunar?

Tu:está bien pero dime si

Estaba comiéndome mi cereal cuando James dice

James:es que bueno pues porque Jason salió

Escupí todo el cereal,como es que Jason pudo salir

Tu:como que Jason salió?

James:lo que escuchaste

Tu:ustedes sabían de esto,

Le pregunte a los demás

Jav,E,R:pues sí pero

Tu:no me lo creo,lo sabían y no me lo dijeron

Edward:lo sentimos si pero es que no queríamos que supieras

Tu:porque no?

Javadd:pues por lo que pasó con el

Tu:ya me voy

Reid:espera por favor _

Salí corriendo a mi auto con mi mochila,como es que no me lo dijeron se supone que debían de haberlo hecho para protegerme,como se supone que debo de cuidarme su ni siquiera sabía que lo habían liberado,verán Jason es mi ex-novio y el me lastimo mucho,me lastimo al haberme... Como decirlo simplemente el me lastimo mucho eso es todo,ya se imaginarán como,la cosa es que no le puedo decir a nadie lo que me hizo,ni siquiera a Niall,el es el único hombre de mi familia en el que confio,pero no le puedo decir que simplemente ya no soy pura,que ya no soy una princesa,si Jason me encuentra no sólo me lastimara a mi sino que también a Niall


	12. Chapter 12

Al llegar a la escuela me encontré con Niall esperándome,tengo que decirle la verdad acerca de Jason.

Niall:hola amor

Tu:hola,oye te tengo que hablar de algo súper importante

Niall:Dime

Tu:Podemos ir a un lugar privado?

Niall:Si,vamos a mi auto

Al llegar a su auto me di cuenta de que había un collar con una gema azul ese collar el me lo había regalado cuando cumplimos un año de novios Jason y yo

Niall:que diablos es eso?

Tu:Te explicare,solo entremos a tu auto ¿si?

Niall:esta bien

Tu:verás antes de venir yo tenía un novio llamado Jason y bueno el me lastimo mucho

Niall:de que forma?

Tu:el me forzó a estar con el

Niall:q-que?

Tu:ya no soy una princesa Nialler,el me lo quito

Niall:y el collar?

Tu:Jason me lo regalo cuando cumplimos un año de novios y ya que el collar apareció en tu auto,eso quiere decir que m-mmm-me encontró y ahora no sólo me va a lastimar a mi si no que también a ti y no-no quiero que te pase algo

Yo te amo

Niall:_ yo,yo también te amo

Tu:de verdad?

Niall:si

En eso me abalance sobre el y lo comencé a besar

Tu:no(beso)sabes(beso)cuanto(beso)

espere(beso)para escuchar(beso)eso

Niall:(riendose) creeme que si y yo también te amo y al parecer ya terminaron las clases y es el almuerzo así que vamos

Tu:no,quedemonos aquí

Niall:por que?

Tu:quiero que me hagas tuya Niall

Niall:a-a-ahora mismo?

Tu:si,por favor,quiero que borres sus caricias,que las hagas desaparecer y que pongas tus marcas en mi

El te empieza a recostar en el asiento trasero y se pone encima

Niall:segura?

Tu:si

(imaginen como es su primera vez con Niall)

Después de eso nos pasamos todo el día en su auto y cuando fue hora de salida,el me lleva hasta mi casa

Niall:tus hermanos no están o si?

Tu:no,nope no están

Niall:bueno aquí te dejo tengo que ir con los chicos al estudio

Tu:okay adiós duende hermoso de mis sueños

Niall:adiós princesa hermosa de mis sueños

Salta hasta la noche

_POV

Ya son como las diez y estoy en mi cuarto pero no se porque siento como si alguien me estuviera viendo.

Salio un mensaje en mi teléfono y dice

"xxxxxxxxxx"Enserio creíste que te podrías olvidar de mi?que no te iba a encontrar?,No me rendiré hasta que seas mía otra vez mira fuera de tu ventana y veras quien soy pero estoy seguro que ya lo sabes,amorcito"

Mire afuera de mi ventana y con lo que me encontré supe que ya no estaba segura.

Jason afuera de mi casa recostado en su auto sonriéndome con una sonrisa siniestra y con su teléfono en la mano,después se subió a su auto y se resbale por la pared y empeze a llorar sabiendo que todo lo que había hecho por alejarme de mi pasado fue en vano porque el ya me encontró y no se rendirá hasta que sea vez.


	13. Chapter 13

Al día siguiente decidí seguir con mi dia normal sin decirle a nadie sobre Jason, sin saber que me arrepentiria despues de abrir las puertas a la escuela.

Había carteles con fotos mías pegadas en todos los casilleros y todas esas fotos habían sido tomadas no solo por Jason sino por todos mis exnovios y eran al menos 3 exnovios en total contando a Jason.

Eran fotos mías en posiciones embarazosas y sexuales,fotos que solo mis exnovios tenían.

Todos me señalaban al ver los carteles y los carteles decían'

-no es tan santa como creen

-será ella una virgen santa?

-hay más debajo de esa ropa

Mis pesadillas mas grandes se estaban haciendo realidad y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para detenerlo, sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo de la escuela, tropezándome con los escalones y cayéndome, una mano se apareció frente a mi vista y yo la tomé pensando que alguien me estaba ayudando y cuando vi hacia arriba lo ultimo que vi fueron las caras de Jason y Toby.

 **Pasa tiempo**

Cuando desperté sentí como mi cabeza dolía, y después vi donde estaba, y vaya que me sorprendió ya que estaba amarrada en el ático de la casa de verano de Jason y el problema es que la casa de verano estaba en Vancouver, Canadá.

-Oigan ,alguien sáqueme de aquí-Grité con la esperanza de que alguien me oyera

-Miren eso, la niña ya despertó- Una voz dijo desde la oscuridad

-No creen que se puso mas hermosa desde que nos dejó?- Dijo una voz en la oscuridad de la esquina derecha

-Yo digo que aprovechemos que ella esta aquí-Dijo otra desde la esquina izquierda

-QUE NI SE LES OCURRA TOCARME IDIOTAS!- Les grite con todas mis fuerzas

Jason apareció delante de mi con una mirada asesina, esas que solo los hombres con rencor pueden hacer y me dio una cachetada

-Será mejor que no hables sino tendré que poner esa boquita linda a hacer algo productivo-Me dijo señalando hacia abajo

-Eres un asqueroso!- Le dije con toda intención de ofenderle aunque después me di cuenta que eso era una mala idea con lo que pasó.

Agarrando mi barbilla bruscamente Jason me miró a los ojos con tanto enojo que pensé me mataría en ese instante.

-Escúchame bien, hermosa, tu me dejaste y te dije que si hacías eso te arrepentirías mucho cuando te encontrara y aun así te arriesgaste así que ya que por fin estamos juntos todos nosotros porque no hacemos un viaje al pasado. Les parece, chicos?

Al salir a la luz pude ver las caras de mis otros dos exnovios Toby y Derek quiénes se veian muy enojados pero como siempre hago las mejores elecciones cuando se trata de hombres (notese el sarcasmo) excluyendo a Niall, todos mis exe's tenían un temperamento HORRIBLE así que ya valió ver** la vida.

-Te ves más hermosa de lo que recordaba- dijo Toby

-Y esos labios siguen igual de llenos y hermosos que antes- dijo Derek

Viéndolos bien habían cambiado mucho y estaban mas guapos de lo que eran antes, vale, sé que tengo novio pero eso que quiere decir que no puedo apreciar a mis chicos aunque en realidad ninguno de los tres es mio ya pero igual...

-Basta chicos, todos la extrañábamos y nos pusimos de acuerdo en esto pero ella tiene otro chico, uno llamado Niall, que al parecer la ha acostumbrado a cosas débiles y sencillas incluso en la cama, cosas vainilla así que porque no le recordamos a nuestra chica lo que es estar con hombres de verdad- Dijo Jason mirándome de una forma muy...carnal.

Sabiendo lo que iba a pasar empece y a mirar la pared y con eso mi mente me llevo a un lugar mejor que la realidad, me llevo a la oscuridad pero antes de desconectarme completamente de mi cuerpo y mente solo pude pensar una cosa:

Por favor Niall, sálvame.

Ha pasado muchooooooooooooooooooooooooooo desde que actualice y me arrepiento, deje abandonada esta historia por las demás pero por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn actualice así que Bye y para que sepan este sera el ultimo capitulo ya que se hará una segunda parte

Ahora si, Byyyyyeeeee


	14. Chapter 14

p data-p-id="7b69002e367ed234e2585c9c0e2eb2f1"La segunda parte se publicará aquí mismo pero así podrán diferenciar los capítulos:br /T2 capítulo #br /T2 capítulo #/p  
p data-p-id="69670453f56c13917f7ba541db823d52"Y así sucesivamente/p  
p data-p-id="4dadf406a4c5e88fdeb4662c7c3172d8"Byebr /Las amo chic s/p 


End file.
